The Tutor
by Waverin1
Summary: Ryan gets a tutor.But when the tutor comes with information concerning all of them, who knows what will happen, especially when tragedy strikes. This is my first fanfic! Please RR!
1. The Beginning

Welcome to Newport Beach in Orange County, California. A place where children live secret lives from their parents and parents live secret lives from their children. It's not the most perfect community. Not even close to it. But there are so many secrets in this town the place could crumble if some were to come out.  
  
Ryan Atwood still needs to learn a lot about this town. He just came here 6 months ago and is still a lonely outsider. He has a few friends, but likes to keep to himself. His brother, Seth, knows almost everything about him. But there is one thing Seth doesn't know, and Seth will never find out.  
  
Ryan just woke up. He had another one of his nightmares. It's the same one every night, but it gets scarier and scarier each time it happens.  
  
When Ryan got out of bed, he almost jumped 50 feet in the air. "Holy shit Seth! You scared the crap out of me." "Sorry about that. I came down swim, and I wanted to know if you wanted to come. But when I looked into the pool house, you were talking to yourself and you were squirming around. Have another bad dream?" Seth said. Ryan grumbled. "So do you want to go swimming or not?" Seth begged. "Fine I'll go swimming," Ryan said.  
  
About an hour and a half later, they got out of the pool. Ryan went into the house and got some food. OK, some was a lie. He had 3 cheeseburgers, and 8 hotdogs. "Someone was a little hungry!" Sandy stared in amazement at Ryan's appetite. "I didn't know how much I ate." Ryan was embarrassed at how much he ate. "Ryan, while you're here, we need to talk," Sandy said. "Sure. Am I in trouble?" Ryan asked. "No! Of course not! Kirsten and I noticed your grades are slipping in Math, and we decided to get you a tutor." "Sure. I don't mind. I had a tutor in Chino also. The only reason I was doing well at first was because we learned this material in Chino last year. My tutor was awesome. His name was Alec. He helped me in a lot of things." Ryan was really excited about getting another tutor, and Seth, Sandy and Kirsten were suspicious. Why would anyone want a tutor? Seth was going to get to the bottom of it. 


	2. The Truth

When Seth finished eating, he went into the den and found Ryan playing Playstation. "Who is Alec? I know that he was your tutor, but why did you like him so much?" Seth asked. "Alec was one of the only true friends I had in Chino. People either used me, or pretended to like me so that they can earn Trey's respect. When Alec tutored me, we would have the time of our lives. We would go somewhere no one would expect to find us, a library. I loved going to the library. But one day, when I was going over to his house, there were cops. Alec was shot. One of Trey's friends did it. Ever since, I have been so pissed off at Trey." Ryan said. He finished playing the game and went back into the pool house.  
  
Seth went back into the kitchen and told his parents what Ryan told him. "Wow. I feel so bad for him," Kirsten said as she looked into the pool house at Ryan, who was now on the phone.  
  
"Well where the hell is she? She's in jail! What the hell! SHE ROBBED A BANK! Jesus Christ! Where is she? OK. Of course I'm going to see her. Screw you I can see her if I want." Ryan hung up the phone. Theresa and Dawn. They robbed a fucking bank! Not even Trey would stoop that low. He knew what he had to do. He had to go see them.  
  
Ryan decided to go back into the house. He saw Seth playing the Magic: The Gathering video game on PS2. "Hey Seth?" Seth looked up. "Yeah?" "Do you want to go with me somewhere. And believe me, it won't be fun." "What is it?" Ryan struggled to tell him. He can't believe he even asked Seth to go with him. "Do you want to go to a correctional facility for women? Theresa and Dawn are in there. They robbed a bank." Ryan told him. "Sure. We'll take the Range Rover." Ryan nodded. He knew he was making a mistake, but he needed to talk to them about Alec. 


	3. The Visit

Ryan was nervous as he walked into the visiting area. He looked over at Seth, who was looking at the cells. Ryan knew what was on his mind. He knew that Seth was thinking that Ryan was in a place like this less than a year ago.  
  
Ryan snapped out of his thought when Seth bumped into him. "Sorry about that. Is that them?" Ryan looked where Seth was pointing. There they were. Sitting on the other side of the bulletproof glass, talking to each other. Ryan and Seth walked over. "Stay here," Ryan said. Seth found a chair and pulled it over, and waited.  
  
Ryan picked up the phone. "Well. You guys did it this time. Robbing a bank. Jesus! Trey didn't even slip that low." Ryan was furious. He didn't mean to be, but he just was. "Look. Why the hell are you here?" Dawn demanded. "We need to talk about Alec." Theresa looked at him. She was beaten really badly, and there were crutches next to her. "A-Alec? You swore to God you would never bring him up again!" Theresa was furious. Theresa had dated Alec for quite sometime, and was on her way to see him when the cops pulled her over for speeding. "I know he wasn't shot. What the hell happened to him?" Ryan asked. "You really want to know? Fine. He killed his parents and tried to kill his brother, Sim. But Sim was able to escape. He went to the police station and told the cops what happened. By the time they got there, he was dead. He killed himself. But he left a note. The note was addressed to you." Dawn said. Ryan stared at her. "I still have it." Dawn asked the guard to give the note to him. When Ryan got the note, it was sealed shut and said RYAN ATWOOD. Ryan opened it.  
  
Ryan,  
I'm so sorry about what I did. I shouldn't have killed them or myself. I want you to take Sim, if you can find him, and bring him to my aunt and uncle in Newport Beach, California. They are probably expecting his arrival. Their names are Jimmy and Julie Cooper. Please. They are on my mother's will and she loved them more than anything, including us. Don't forget what I taught you about everything and not just math. Please make sure Sim is safe.  
  
Goodbye Ryan,  
Alec Cooper  
  
Ryan stared at his mother. "Cooper? His last name is Cooper? Why the hell didn't you tell me this before? You knew that I am dating Marissa, HIS COUSIN. Oh God. I have to find him, for Alec and his parents."  
  
Ryan got up. "Hey wait up!" Seth called after him. "Let's go." Seth could tell that Ryan was angry, so he followed.  
  
When they were in the car, Seth spoke up. "What happened?" Ryan looked at him. "Remember I told you about Alec? Well he murdered himself. He wasn't shot by a stranger, and he killed his parents. He left he a note that Dawn just gave me. Stupid bitch." Seth looked at him. "What did it say?" Seth thought that was a mistake, but Ryan answered. "The note said to take his brother, Sim, to his aunt and uncle who live here in Newport." "Do we know who they are?" Ryan closed his eyes. "The Coopers." Seth stopped the car. "What are you going to do? You have to tell them." Seth was in shock that the Coopers had a nephew and that Alec wanted his brother to be with them. "We're going to call Julie, tell her we have important news regarding family, tell her to bring Caitlin, and to go to Jimmy's apartment. We're going to call Jimmy and tell them that they are coming over." Ryan had it all planned out, but he didn't know how to tell them about their nephew.  
  
After he finished making the calls, he didn't know what to do. He was in another place, when he saw a young kid on the street. "STOP!!" Seth braked really quick and Ryan and hopped out of the car. He went over to the kid, and met his height. "Hello Sim. Remember me? I'm Ryan," Ryan look at the kid. Sim looked up at him. Ryan saw an exact clone of Alec. "R-Ryan? Is that y-you?" Sim was terrified. "Come on. We're going to take you to see your aunt Julie and uncle Jimmy." Sim smiled the biggest smile Ryan ever saw anyone do, except Alec of course. Ryan smiled himself. He was going to do something good. He was going to reunite his best friend's brother with his family. 


	4. The Tutor

When the three of them pulled up to Jimmy's apartment, Julie and Caitlin were already there. "Wait here until I call you in," Ryan said. He looked at Sim and had to smile. They took him to a store to get new clothes, and now he looked more like Alec than before.  
  
Ryan went into the house and saw the four of them sitting there. When they saw Ryan, they all looked at him. "What's going on?" Julie asked. "Jimmy, Julie. Do you know a kid named Sim?" "No. That name doesn't ring a bell," Jimmy said. "Seth! Come in here. When you see the kid, tell me if he looks familiar." Ryan looked at the door. Seth came in, followed by Sim. The Coopers gasped. "Oh my God! Simelton!" Julie said. "Call me Sim please. I would appreciate it, aunt Julie." Jimmy went over to him and gave him a hug. "Who is this?" Marissa and Caitlin asked. "This is your cousin, Sim." Julie looked at Ryan. "How did you know who he was?" Julie asked. Ryan looked down at the floor. "He was Alec's brother. Alec was my tutor. I saw him on the street and he looked exactly like Alec and I knew it was him." "I never thought I looked so much like my brother." Sim asked. Ryan bent down to meet his height. "You don't have to bring him up after what he did to you. We don't have to talk about him." Ryan was calm about this. "Look. I have to go. I have to go meet my tutor. She'll be there in a little while. You guys decide what to do with him. Come on Seth." Ryan said. Marissa came over to him, and kissed him. "I love you," she said. "I love you too," he replied.  
  
When he got home, he told Sandy and Kirsten everything. "Wow. What a day, and you haven't even met your tutor yet," Sandy replied. They talked for a little while, when the doorbell rang. Ryan answered it. "Oh my God." Ryan saw someone he thought he would never see again. Ryan was looking at his stepsister Erika Atwood. "You're alive? Oh my God..." Ryan hugged her and started crying. Ryan Atwood. Crying. She hugged him back and she started crying. He finally got to see the only person he ever loved again.  
  
When he let go and stopped crying, he called to Kirsten and Sandy and told them he was going in the pool house.  
  
2 years ago  
  
A.J. and Dawn were fighting again. It was worse than anything they've ever seen. There was hitting, language, weapons and threats. Trey was in juvy, and Ryan and Erika were hiding in a closet. Ryan was 14 and Erika was 10. While in the closet, Ryan and Erika were talking. "Alec and Sim's aunt and uncle live in a place called Newport Beach. Sim went there before. He said it was wonderful. It was the most perfect neighborhood ever. When your 18 years old, maybe you can take me there and we can live there." Erika said. "Don't be such a jackass. We could never afford to live there." Ryan said. Erika doubted him though. She thought that she could make enough money to live there. No matter what.  
  
"Have you been living here all this time?" Ryan asked. "Yeah. I told you I would raise enough money to live here. Also, I came looking for my parents. I found them, and I know where they live. Ryan, I asked to be your tutor and I did it for a reason. My parents, are the Cohens." Ryan looked at her in shock. His guardians were his stepsister's parents. 


	5. The Kids

Julie and Jimmy were sitting alone. Marissa took Caitlin and Sim shopping so Sim could get some clothes. Caitlin was thrilled to know someone else her own age and not any of Marissa's friends or ex-boyfriends she could never have. But what Caitlin didn't know was that Marissa noticed how she was looking at Sim. 'Sim could be Caitlin's Ryan. Both are from Chino and they both know each other. He is young and probably could grow up to be a caring person, if I try my best." Marissa thought.  
  
"What are we going to Jimmy? We haven't seen this kid in 7 years! Marissa never saw him before, and she's probably going to blame it on me! How do we know he's not like Ryan! There both from Chino for Jesus sake!" Jimmy put his arm around her. "Calm down. Why don't you bring him back to your house and let him live there for a while. He knows Ryan, and probably missed him if Alec was as close to Ryan as he said." Jimmy let go of her. "Do you think it's safe, letting Sim go near Ryan?" Julie said. Jimmy looked at her "Of course I do," Jimmy replied.  
  
"Come on," Ryan said. "Where are we going?" Erika asked. "We're going to meet your parents," Ryan said. Erika stared at him in shock. When Ryan looked into her eyes, he saw Seth's eyes. Cohen eyes. She didn't have Atwood eyes. She had Cohen eyes, Cohen hair, and was Cohen pale. But she had a little Atwood in her. She was tough like Ryan taught her to be, and she had some muscles from when Trey took her to gyms when she was 9. She was ready to meet the people she was supposed to be like.  
  
1 year ago  
  
Ryan heard a bottle break. He sat up and looked into her sister's bed. She was gone. "Oh God no." Ryan knew what happened. She finally snapped. She talked about letting Dawn know what was on her mind, but she never did. "She's only 11. I didn't tell her what was on mind until I was 14." Ryan thought to himself as he scrambled to get dressed. When he went inside, he couldn't believe what he was. Erika threw a bottle at Dawn. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I WAS ADOPTED??" Erika screamed. "Your real parents didn't want you. We took you from there. We took you out of the hospital and saved you. They wanted to make you a rich, snobby girl. We didn't adopt you. We kidnapped you." A.J. said. Ryan looked at Erika. She turned around and grabbed a knife and threw it at A.J. It hit his arm right where Trey taught her to. The knife pierced through his arm and nailed him to a wall. He started screaming curse words like crazy. When she went to grab another one, Ryan stopped her. "What are you doing? Do you really want him dead?" Ryan looked at her. She brought her guard down. "I love you Ryan. You were the only person I cared about. But I have to go." With that, Erika ran out of the house. That was the last time he ever saw her again.  
  
"Ready?" he asked. "Not really. I never expected that I would actually meet them. But, I have a question for you." Ryan looked up. "Do you ever think of me as your adopted sister?" Erika asked. "Never. I think of you as my step sister, or my half sister." That made Erika feel good and Ryan knew it. Ryan walked inside and found Sandy and Kirsten sitting at the table. "Where's Seth?" Ryan asked. "He's inside," Sandy replied "Seth! Come here!" Ryan said. Seth walked in. "Guys, meet my tutor," Ryan said. Erika walked in, and the Cohen's gasped. "Oh my God. Can it be?" Sandy said. "It is" Kirsten said. "W-who is this?" Seth said. "I'm your sister," she said. 


	6. The Resturant

"My sister?" Seth said. Erika nodded. "Mom...." "Seth, remember when you were 5 and I told you that I was getting really fat because I ate too much? Well that was a lie. I was pregnant. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't know how you would react. But then, after I gave birth, they brought her to the nursery. The day we were going to tell you, we went to the nursery, and she was gone. She was kidnapped." Kirsten was staring at the girl. Her hair was Nichol hair, but she had Cohen eyes and Cohen skin. She knew that Sandy and Seth saw it too. "How could you be Ryan's tutor? Shouldn't you be in like, 7th grade or something like that?" Seth asked. "I am in 11th grade. I'm really smart. I went to school in Chino, but then I was asked as sort of a scholarship, to come to Harbor in Newport. I'm going to start on Monday. They have been catching me up, so I haven't started any classes yet." Erika said. "That's amazing." Seth looked at his parents. "Was anybody in either of your families that smart?" Seth asked. Ryan spoke up. "Trey taught her. He taught her 8trh grade material in 3rd grade, and caught on quickly. When she should have been in 5th grade, she was in 9th grade. I guess you kept your grades up," Ryan said. "Yup. Chino was thrilled to have someone going to school and actually learn something other than how to fight –""Did you get into any fights?" Seth blurted out. "A few. But I won most of them. I had a shiner here and there and a broken finger from being smacked into a wall.." She looked at Ryan. "Yeah, I remember that. You tried to be tough and you picked a fight with Trey's best friend. He was 5ft. 8in. and you were 5ft. 3in, which wasn't that bad. But you still won, and you were one of the most feared people in Chino." Ryan said. They just stared at her. "I think we have a lot of catching up to do. Why don't we go to dinner? They opened this new place called Damon's Grill. Julie Cooper said it was good and –""You know a Cooper?" Erika asked. "Erika, they have Sim. We just found him. Don't worry. We'll find him later. Knowing Marissa, they're probably shopping," Ryan said. With that, the 5 of them went to Damon's.  
  
Marissa and Sim dropped Caitlin off at her friend's house. They had a sleepover planned and Caitlin wasn't going to miss it. Caitlin said bye to Marissa and said bye to Sim. He grinned at her.  
  
While they were pulling away, Marissa talked to Sim a little. "I think you'll come to like Caitlin. She isn't that bad, and she's pretty cool. I guess you're like Ryan, a loner." Marissa said. "Yea. I guess I am. I like to be to myself, but I wasn't always like that. At one point in my life, I was social. I was about 8 years old. I loved everything. I had the coolest brother, the coolest friends, and even the coolest girlfriend. But 1 year ago, she ran away and never came back. I wish I could find her." Sim was looking at the floor. "I'm sorry to hear that," Marissa said. They were silent all the way back to Julie's place.  
  
"This place is HUGE," Erika said. She wasn't kidding. They had a waiting place, an eating place (actually, there were 3. One for watching television, one for smoking and one for non-smoking), a bar and a video game area. "Come on guys!" Seth dragged them over to the game area. When they got over there, Seth noticed the huge crowd surrounding one of the games. They were watching 2 people face off in Dance Dance Revolution (or DDR). "How do they do that?" Seth asked. "Me and Ryan are awesome at it. Come on!" Erika dragged Ryan over to the game. When the two people were done, Ryan and Erika went up. "Let's start off at 7/10 feet at 243 bpm (beats per minute)," Erika said. "Fine. But this time, I'll kick your ass," Ryan said. Erika rolled her eyes at him. The music started and everyone stared in awe as almost every single move was a PERFECT! When they were done, they both had a 634 combo. Neither of them were tired. "How about 9/10 feet at 324 bpm?" Ryan asked. "Bring it on," Erika said. When it started, the Cohens gasped at how fast it was. When they were done, they had a 926 combo each. "Lets do the hardest one on the machine, 10/10 feet at 443 bpm!" Erika said. "Challenge accepted. Everyone backed away when they saw what song they chose. They were all in amazement at the speed and number of beats there were. When they were done, they both had a 2465 combo! They finished with the same exact score, which was amazing. What was even more amazing was that neither of them were tired. "Let's eat," Ryan said.  
  
When they sat down, Seth started rambling as usual. "That was amazing! How did you do that?! I've been trying for years, but I think the Jewishness prevented me. But then again, you're Jewish and look at that and.." "OK!!" They all said. "I had a lot of practice. The person that created the game's from Chino, so he let us play with it before he sent it to the company to be sold," Erika said.  
  
About 20 minutes later, food came. Erika looked at her plate. This was her first real meal in a while. Right before she took the first bite, someone called to them. "Chino! Cohen!" They all looked up and saw Summer. "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Cohen how-"Summer looked at Erika. "Cohen! She's like, your clone! Did you copy yourself for scientific study?" Summer asked. "Ha ha. No. She's the sister I never knew I had. This is Erika, Erika, this is Summer Roberts." Seth said. "Aren't you adorable! What grade are you in?" Summer asked. "I'm in 11th grade. What grade are you in?" Erika asked. Summer stared in awe. She looked like she was about to pass out, so Seth quickly grabbed a chair and she fell into it. "Y-y-you're in 11th grade? Are you like, super smart?" Summer asked. "Well I must be," Erika replied. "How did you find Cohen?" Summer asked. "Well, I ran away from my adoptive parents and my half-brother (she glanced sideways at Ryan) and I stayed in school. I studied hard and I got pushed up to 11th grade. When I was asked to tutor a student, Ryan, I knew that his guardians were the Cohens. Also, I was living with Ryan my entire life. Dawn was my adoptive mother, if can call that bitch a mother." Erika said. "Sorry about the language," she said. "No we agree with you," Sandy said. They all ate, and Erika shared her food with Summer. Summer liked Erika. Erika didn't know that she was dating Cohen. Or did she? She hadn't bought it up, but she might know. Oh well, Summer thought, as she enjoyed the food she was given by Erika. 


	7. The Secrets

While they were eating, someone made an announcement for karaoke. None of them heard it. "I'll be right back," Ryan said. 10 Minutes later, the announcer was back. "We have 5 more singers left," he said. They were getting nervous. Where did Ryan go?  
  
After the fourth singer, the announcer came back. "We have one more singer for you tonight, RYAN ATWOOD!" Everyone was dead silent. Erika spit her drink out all over her food, Seth dropped his fry on the floor, Summer got lipstick on her cheek and Sandy and Kirsten just sat there, staring.  
  
The music came on, and he began: Sleep with all the lights on.  
  
You're not so happy.  
  
You're not secure.  
  
You're dying to look cute in your blue jeans,  
  
but you're plastic just like everyone.  
  
You're just like everyone.  
  
And that face you paint is pressed  
  
impressing most of us as permanent  
  
and I'd like to see you undone.  
  
College night will draw the crowds.  
  
Dorms unload & your heading out.  
  
Here is your moment to shine.  
  
Making up a history.  
  
It's nothing from the life you lead  
  
but man, will they buy all your lines.  
  
Sleep with all the sheets off  
  
bearing your mattress  
  
bearing your soul.  
  
And you're dying to look smooth with your tattoos  
  
but you're searching just like everyone  
  
could be anyone.  
  
And the friends that you have are the best  
  
impressing most of us as permanent  
  
and I'd like to see you undone.  
  
Youth's the most unfaithful mistress.  
  
Still we forge ahead to miss her.  
  
Rushing our moment to shine.  
  
Making up a history,  
  
It's nothing from the life you lead  
  
but man will they buy all your lines.  
  
We're not twenty-one,  
  
but the sooner we are,  
  
the sooner the fun will begin,  
  
so get out your fake eyelashes,  
  
and fake i.d's,  
  
& real disasters ensue,  
  
it's cool to take these chances.  
  
It's cool to fake romances  
  
& grow up fast.  
  
"Since there are a lot of people here that are so different, is there anything I need to know about Newport Beach?" Erika asked. "There is a lot you need to know," Seth said. "Like that children live secret lives from there parents (Sandy and Kirsten glare at him) and that parents live secret lives from there kids, that whatever you say can be used to make your life a living hell, and that you need to make sure you can tell who people are that you trust and who you can't trust." "Yeah. That basically sums it up," Summer said. "You also forgot that rumors spread faster than a gun bullet, and that if you have a past, well. Good luck fitting in," Ryan said. "Thanks for the advice," Erika said.  
  
When they dropped Summer off at her house 1 hour later, the four of them went back to the Cohen house. "Hey Sandy, Kirsten, would it be alright if Erika stayed with me in the pool house? I need to talk to her about some things," Ryan asked. "Sure. I'll get some sheets and a comforter to make a cushion," Kirsten said. "That's my wife. Does anything except cook," Sandy said. Ryan let out a smile at that.  
  
When he went back into the pool house, he saw that Erika made herself at home. She had on one of his tank tops, which wasn't very big on her and she had on a pair of dark blue shorts. She had Ben & Jerry ice cream and was watching South Park. "Aren't you a little young to be watching this?" Ryan said. "Aren't you a little young to be watching this?" Erika said. She was right. They sat and watched the rest of the episode. "Ryan. I have to tell you something," Erika said. She sounded a little concerned. "What is it?" Ryan asked. "Well, I know that you are or were dating Marissa Cooper, and I know who she is. When I came to Newport, they saw my last name and showed me pictures of all these people. The names were, let's see if I get this right, Marissa Cooper, Seth Cohen, Summer Roberts, Luke Ward, Anna Stern, and Oliver Trask. Who are they?" Erika asked. "Well. You know Summer and Seth. Marissa is my ex-girlfriend, I think, Luke was a kid who used to hate me, but he is now my best friend, Anna moved here from Pittsburgh, but she moved back, and Oliver. Oliver was the worst person I ever fucking met. He slit his wrists over a girl and almost shot himself in the head over Marissa. He had problems, and I was the only one that could see it," Ryan said. "I have some things to tell you that you aren't going to like," Erika said. Ryan looked at her. "First, Oliver is out of the hospital, and is trying to plan revenge. I saw him break out 4 days ago. Second, I know that Seth is going out with Summer, but I saw him making out with Marissa. I could have sworn it was her, and Third, Anna never left Newport. She's in hiding, somewhere." Ryan stared at her. "How do you know all of this?" he asked. "From people on the street and I saw it myself,' Erika said. Ryan took a moment to suck in all he said. He could die. All of them could die. "Now if you don't mind, do you want to start tutoring?" Erika asked. 


	8. The First Hour of the New Day

He did it. His plan work. Oliver was free. He escaped from that hell hole without any problems or interferences. Time to set up Plan 2, he thought to himself. With that, he grabbed his pencil, a few sheets of blank paper, and his photos. He placed the photos in the order he was going to kill them. He liked the first order: Seth, Anna, Summer, Marissa, Luke, Ryan, and then himself. "Perfect," he said.  
  
The next morning, Ryan found Erika asleep next to him He realized now much he truly missed her. Ryan watched her for about 20 minutes, and then woke her up. "What time is it?" she asked. "It's 7:00am. We have school," he said. "Screw it." "No. You aren't missing your first day. Dr. Kim will kill you," he said. She rolled out of bed, grabbed her clothes, and got changed. When she came out, Ryan was already changed. "What are you going to do about the whole Seth and Marissa thing?" Erika asked. "I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about Oliver. If he escaped, we are all going to be on his list," Ryan said. Erika yawned and went inside to get something to eat.  
  
When they walked inside, Seth was already there. He was drinking coffee, eating a bagel, and doing Arts & Leisure, his morning routine. "Good morning," Seth said. Ryan grumbled at him. "Morning Seth. You look like you're enjoying yourself," Erika said. "Not really," he said. Then Sandy walked in. "Hey Erika! I'm going to take you to Dr. Kim's office and get you your schedule and books. Around Dr. Kim, don't talk and she can't yell at you. Don't move and she can't blame you for anything. Understood?" Seth said. Erika nodded. "Let's go then. Come on. She wants to talk to the two of you to. I have no idea why though," Sandy said.  
  
When they got to school, Erika stared in amazement at the campus. "It's huge! When they caught me up, I didn't come on the campus. I was in another building far away from here," she said. They all went toward Dr. Kim's office. "Ready?" Sandy asked her. Erika nodded. Ryan went over to her and gave her a hug. "Good luck," he said. They went inside while Seth and Ryan sat on the bench.  
  
Dr. Kim was already waiting for them. "Welcome Erika. I'm Dr. Kim," she said. She put her hand out. "Nice to meet you," Erika said and shook her hand. "Please sit." So they sat down. "Well! Your grades are amazing! Out of the tests you took, no grade was lower then 492 out of 500! Amazing! Well, here's your schedule. We put you in the same math class as Ryan Atwood, so you know what they're learning. Welcome to Harbor," Dr. Kim said. "And send in Mr. Atwood and Mr. Cohen please," she asked. When they walked outside, Ryan and Seth walked in.  
  
"Please sit down. First of all, neither of you are in trouble. I just need to talk to you about Oliver Trask," Dr. Kim said. "I know," Ryan said. "He broke out of the hospital." "Yes. But he wants both of you and all the people that he met here dead. You are in serious danger so take this seriously. He is a mentally disturbed person and will kill you. Just watch out," Dr. Kim. "You may go," she said. They walked out "How did you know Oliver escaped?" Seth asked Ryan. "Erika told me. She told me quite a few things. She told me that Anna is still in Newport and that YOU ARE DATING MARISSA!" Seth stared at him. "R-r-ryan. I was going to tell you. I'm breaking up with Summer tonight. I'm so sorry you found out that way," Seth said. "Know what? It's fine. We got bigger problems to worry about," Ryan said. None of us are safe. No one is safe. 


	9. The Talk

On the way to first period, Ryan and Erika ran into Marissa and Summer. "Hey Ryan I-"Marissa looked at Erika. "Who is this?" she asked. "This is Erika my little sister," Ryan said. "Shouldn't she be in middle school? She looks to old to be in elementary school and to young to be in high school," Marissa said. "I'm smart. I should be in 7th grade," Erika said. "Why didn't you tell me that you had a sister?" Marissa said. "Actually, she is my adopted sister. But I don't call her that. I call her my half-sister or step-sister," Ryan said. "Oh. I'm sorry about that. So how many of Ryan's classes are you in?" Marissa asked. "Um... 1st-4th period and 7th-9th period," Erika said. "Cool. So that means you're in at least 5 of my classes," Marissa said. "Guess so," Erika said. "Hey Marissa? Can I talk to you alone?" Ryan asked. "Uh, sure," she said.  
  
"Where are they going?" Summer asked. "I think Ryan is going to confront Marissa about her dating Seth," Erika said. "MARISSA'S DATING SETH!" Summer said. Everyone turned their heads. "No! I said Clarissa's dating Beth! Clarissa's gay!" Erika said. Summer just looked at her. "Don't tell anyone," Erika whispered. "How do you like, know?" Summer asked. "I saw them. I took a walk about 3 days ago, when I heard a smack against a wall. I ran over there, and saw Seth and Marissa making out against the wall. At first, I didn't know it was them. When I ran into Ryan, we talked and he told me about how he dated Marissa and showed me a picture of her. Then I met Seth and I knew it was them making out. I told Ryan yesterday about what I saw, so he's probably going to talk to Marissa about it," Erika said.  
  
"We need to talk," Ryan said. "You talk? Then it must be important," Marissa said. "I know that you're dating Seth," he said. Marissa just stared at him. "How do you know?" Marissa asked. "About 3 days ago, Erika was walking at night. She heard a smack, and ran to see what happened. She saw you two making out. When you saw her, Seth said 'Fuck off'. So she walked away. But not before getting a good look at the two of you. When she saw your faces after she met you, she knew it was you two making out." Marissa was crying. "I'm so s-s-sorry. I w-w-was gonna tell you. I r-r- really was," she said between sobs. "Look. I don't care, for now. I have bad news. Oliver escaped from the hospital and is out to kill us all. We aren't safe. We have to hide somehow," Ryan said. "Oh my god. He couldn't have escaped," Marissa said. Then, there was a bang in the distance. When they turned around, they couldn't believe what they saw. Smoke, flame, and disaster. They heard screaming and panic. Then Ryan remembered what was there. The hospital where Oliver escaped out of was just blown up. 


	10. The Disasters

"Oh my God," Ryan said. Erika and Summer ran over. "Isn't that the hospital where Oliver is?" Summer asked. "No. That's the hospital where he was," Marissa said. "They moved- Oh my God! He escaped?" Summer asked. Marissa nodded. She looked at Ryan and Erika. She might be adopted, but she's an Atwood, Marissa thought. "Hey Marissa, there's something that you should know," Erika said. Erika kept her eyes focused on the smoke. "I know who my real parents are. My real parents are the Cohens." Marissa stared at her. "I just thought you wanted to know," Erika said. Seth and Anna found them. "Oliver's not there. He escaped," Ryan said angrily before any of them could say anything. Seth just stared at him. Was that a tear? Seth thought to himself. As he looked at Ryan, he was a tear fall down his face.  
  
"All students and faculty to the Gymnasium," an announcer said. "Lets go," Anna said. So they went to the gym. When they got there, not too many people were in there yet. They sat as far back as they could. "Ryan. Did you know someone in that hospital?" Seth asked. "No. But do you remember what was next to it?" Ryan said. "The prison oh my God Ryan. You have to call the prison," Seth said. Ryan nodded and took out his cell phone. He called the prison's main building. "Hello? Look. I don't have much time to talk. We must-"The line went dead. At the same time the line went dead, there was a rumble. Ryan ran out of the gym and out of the building. He saw twice as much smoke than before. "NO!" Ryan got down on his knees and started crying. Seth and Erika ran over to his side. Seth bent down to comfort him, but Erika just stood there staring. She had known who was in the prison, and she knew they were dead. She wanted to cry, but couldn't. She was born a Cohen, raised an Atwood in the toughest part of Chino where Ryan wouldn't even go.  
  
She bent down to Ryan. Seth moved back and pushed the others back as well. Ryan looked at her. Erika never saw him cry before. His eyes were bloodshot and tears were streaming down his face. She wiped one of his tears away and hugged him. He started crying again. He was crying even harder than before. She didn't start crying. Ryan understood why. She lived the first 11 years of her life thinking Dawn was her mother. But she learned that she wasn't. She never really cared for Dawn, but loved her like she was her mother, even though she never showed it. Theresa was like the sister she never had. But she couldn't cry for Theresa. She was raised not to cry. Not by Ryan, or Trey, or Dawn, or Theresa, but by Alec. She loved Alec almost as much as Ryan. She loved the way that Alec was always there for her, just like Ryan.  
  
But she loved Ryan more than Alec because Ryan knew what she went through. She didn't love her father, but she thought that he would always be in her life. When he left, you couldn't tell that she was upset on the outside, but on the inside, she felt torn apart that she no longer had a father figure in her life. She was able to tell when she saw Ryan that he was also torn apart. He didn't show it either, but she knew what was on his mind. She felt more connected to Ryan after that.  
  
"Ryan. It's alright. Come on man, speak to me," Erika begged. He looked at her again. He looked even worse than before. "HOW CAN YOU NOT BE UPSET?" He was hollering. "Oh Erika. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell. But, how can you not be upset?" Ryan asked. Erika sighed. "Ryan. Remember when I would go away for a day or two at a time? Well, I would go out with Trey's friends. They would tell me stories and pump me up and make me stronger physically and emotionally. But the only reason I'm not crying is because Alec told me stories that made me cry. After a while, I would stop crying. I would get into fights and get beat badly remember? I wouldn't cry or even flinch. That's why I'm so strong." Ryan stopped crying and looked at her. His 12-year-old sister was stronger than he was. Emotionally and physically. 


	11. The Confessions

"You were with TREY'S friends?" he asked. Erika nodded. "And you were DATING Alec?" she nodded again. "No," Ryan said. "No no no no NO!" Ryan was shaking. "T-t-they can't be dead. They aren't. Dawn is still in Chino getting drunk and high and Theresa is out with some friends having fun, but not forgetting Ryan. But no. She had to rob a bank with Dawn because they needed money. And now they're dead. Oliver blew up the hospital and the prison one after the other. And it's all there faults. It's his, Marissa's, Luke's, Seth's, Summer's and Anna's fault. Oliver wants them dead and these explosions were warnings for them.  
  
"Look. I'm sorry. I should have told you where I was. You want to know the truth? They fucking hated me. Trey forced them to tell me the stories. They would beat and abuse me," Erika confessed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't help you get strong. I'm sorry that you were so desperate that you went to Trey's friends for support, even though they abused you," Ryan said. "But by the time I was 11, I could beat the crap out of all of them." Erika said.  
  
Seth went over to them. "We have to go into the gym. A teacher saw us," Seth said. "Fine," Ryan said. He stopped crying. But as they were walking away, Ryan felt a tear drop from his eye. It wasn't a tear of sadness, but a tear of joy. Joy that Erika beat up Trey's friends.  
  
"As you know, the hospital was bombed. We just received news that the prison next to it also blew up. (A/N: It might seem awkward that there is a hospital next to a prison, but there is a hospital next to a prison by my house) We know nothing yet, but you will all be going home. If you don't have a ride, call your parents as a last resort. We don't want too much traffic. If anyone thinks they know anything, come up here and talk to Detective John Brown." Seth, Erika, Marissa and Ryan went up. Anna didn't want to go up, so Luke stayed back with her.  
  
"Detective Brown?" Erika said. He looked at him. "We may know something about the bombings," Ryan said. "Come with me," Detective Brown said. Ryan knew that Oliver was responsible, and we wouldn't hold back on telling the Detective everything. 


	12. The Weirdness

We saw the western coast.  
  
I saw the hospital.  
  
Nurse the shoreline like a wound.  
  
Reports of lover's tryst  
  
Were neither clear nor descript.  
  
We kept it safe and slow.  
  
The quiet things that no one ever knows. ~Brand New~  
  
"It worked, sir. The plan is going well. We are on schedule. We will attack again soon," a voice said. It was Oliver Trask's voice. Oliver got down on his knees. "There was a chain reaction that we weren't expecting, sir. The prison next to it was also blown up," Oliver said. The man turned around to reveal his face. "Perfect. Two people I hated were in there thank God they're dead. They deserve it after what they did to me." The man laughed. "Come here," he said to Oliver. Oliver went over to him. "I shall make you might right hand. You will be powerful and you will be feared. The world will bow down to you. Your new name will be Mystery and shall be called only that," the man said. Oliver looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"So that's all you know?" Detective Brown asked. Ryan nodded. "So what you're saying is that he's dangerous, insane, and almost killed himself twice?" Brown asked. Ryan nodded. "How did he try to kill himself?" he asked. "He slit his wrists over a girl at his old school and almost shot his brains out over my ex-girlfriend Marissa," Ryan said. "Marissa who's outside Marissa?" Brown asked. Ryan nodded. "That's plenty of information. Thank you Mr. Atwood," Brown said.  
  
When they got back to the Cohen house, Ryan went into the pool house and blasted Journey.  
  
Here we stand  
  
Worlds apart, hearts broken in two, two, two  
  
Sleepless nights  
  
Losing ground  
  
I'm reaching for you, you, you Feelin' that it's gone  
  
Can change your mind  
  
If we can't go on  
  
To survive the tide love divides Someday love will find you  
  
Break those chains that bind you  
  
One night will remind you  
  
How we touched  
  
And went our separate ways  
  
If he ever hurts you  
  
True love won't desert you  
  
You know I still love you  
  
Though we touched  
  
And went our separate ways Troubled times  
  
Caught between confusions and pain, pain, pain  
  
Distant eyes  
  
Promises we made were in vain, vain, vain If you must go, I wish you love  
  
You'll never walk alone  
  
Take care my love  
  
Miss you love I still love you girl  
  
I really love you girl  
  
And if he ever hurts you  
  
True love won't desert you  
  
No, No Seth was worried about him, so he went and looked into the pool house and couldn't believe what he saw. Ryan was crying in Erika's arms, and Erika didn't shed a tear. He decided to go over to Julie's place. When he rang the doorbell, Marissa answered it. "Uh hi Marissa. I wasn't expecting you to be here. Is Sim in there?" Seth asked. Marissa nodded. "Sim! Door!" She walked away. Sim came running down. "Hey Seth! Wazzup?" He asked. "Um. Well, I don't know how to explain this to you. You heard there was an explosion right?" Sim nodded. "And you know that it was a hospital and a prison right?" Sim nodded. "Well, Ryan's ex-girlfriend Theresa and Dawn Atwood were one of the many in the prison. I'm sorry if this has any impact on you," Seth said. "Fucking bitch deserves to die," Sim said. "Woah! Calm down! What happened?" Seth asked. "Theresa dated Alec for some time while she and Ryan were on a break. She used him. She went to him when she was miserable. Then, she broke up with him when Ryan and her worked out there problems. And Dawn. She deserves it more. She did horrible things to me," Sim said. "What did she do?" Seth asked seriously. "She beat be. She would tie me down, and torture me. But Ryan would help me. He would bandage me up and get a cast if I needed it. But one day, while she was drunk, she saw me on the street. She pulled something out of her pocket, said 'Fuck you Simelton!' And she shot me. She shot me in the leg." Seth just stared at him. Dawn Atwood shot a kid, and Sim wanted her dead. Maybe Sim set off the bombs, Seth thought to himself. He shook his head no and left. 


	13. The Nightmares Part 1

It's been 3 days since the bombings. Oliver hasn't been found, and everyone is being cautious. Ryan hasn't left the pool house, and hasn't talked to anyone. Erika sat in the pool house with him, but she didn't try to talk to him. Seth's been sitting around, doing nothing. Sandy and Kirsten were usually talking about how to protect the kids. Summer was out shopping with Marissa most of the time.  
  
"Ryan. Come on man! Wake up!" Ryan opened his eyes slowly and found Erika next to him. "Sorry. What time is it?" He asked. "About 2:30pm," Erika said. "Fuck. Oh sorry," Ryan said. "I don't care. I've heard worse come from you," she said. Ryan got up as he clearly remembered the nightmare he had. "Let's get something to eat," Erika said. "No. Can you bring me something though?" Ryan asked. "What do you want?" Erika asked. "I don't care. As long as it's edible," Ryan said.  
  
Erika went into the house and saw Sandy and Kirsten sitting there. Seth was playing Playstation 2. How typical, she thought to herself. She went into the kitchen to get Ryan something. "Hey Erika! How's Ryan holding up?" Sandy asked. "He's doing fine," Erika said. "And good afternoon to you guys," Erika said. "Good afternoon to you to." Kirsten said. "GOOD AFTERNOON SETH!" She screamed. "MOM! WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Seth screamed back. Erika went into the den. "It's me you dumbass," she said. "Oh sorry. How are you?" He asked. She shrugged. "You really are like Ryan. Both of you can answer a question without saying anything," Seth said. "Yeah. I guess so. But I can also talk a lot which turns into rambling. Just like you do," Erika said. Seth stared at her. That was the first time she compared herself to a Cohen.  
  
Sandy and Kirsten were talking. "We need to welcome her into our family more. She needs to know what it's like to have a family, her real family," Kirsten said. "Give her some time. Dawn and Theresa are dead. She needs to be there for Ryan. He's not taking this well. I think he might be sick. There has to be a reason why Erika won't let us see him," Sandy said. "I guess so. But we should still see how he's doing," Kirsten said.  
  
Erika walked back into the dining room. "Hey Erika, can we ask you something?" Erika looked up. "We want to see Ryan. Why won't you let us see him?" Kirsten said. "Fine. You want to see him? Go ahead. But let him know that I had no control over you," she said.  
  
The three of them walked to the pool house. "Let me go first," Erika said. She looked inside. "Go ahead. He's sleeping, though. So be quiet," she said. They went inside and Kirsten gasped. Ryan was whiter then Seth, and he was sweating. Kirsten went over to the thermostat. "Sandy, it's forty degrees in here and he's sweating," she said. "I've been giving him meds. He told me what to get and how much to get," Erika said. Sandy was about to speak when Ryan started fussing in his sleep. Erika went over to him. "No...alive....not dead....help....she's dying!" Ryan shot up. "Ryan! Calm down!" Erika said. She pushed him down. He was sleeping again. "Now we need to talk," Erika said.  
  
Sandy, Kirsten and Seth sat at the table. "Seth go inside-"Kirsten started, but Erika cut in. "No. This includes him too," she said. "Seth, Ryan's been having nightmares. Your parents just saw some of it. Luckily, I stopped him in time. Sometimes, he gets really bad and starts screaming." "Why are these nightmares happening? Do you know what he's dreaming about?" Sandy asked. "The nightmares have been happening even in Chino. He would tell me that a man he didn't know would kill people he didn't know. It would hurt him to see the people die. He would feel pain and sorrow for them. He knew that these people knew the man. They called him Mystery, but once he could have sworn that he heard them call him something that began with Ol-, and one girl was closer to him than anyone. That's why he didn't trust Oliver. He thinks Oliver is Mystery," Erika said. "Wow. That explains A LOT," Seth said. "Like what?" Sandy asked. "Well, whenever Marissa would say that Oliver was mysterious, Ryan would shiver. But he didn't notice it. When any of us said the words dead or death, his pupils would widen and he would look nervous. But all of this happened after the Oliver incident," Seth said. "Exactly," Erika said.  
  
Ryan woke up. He looked at the clock. It was 5:30pm. I need to stop lying down, Ryan thought to himself. When he sat up, he had a throbbing pain in his head. He put his head against the board of his bed. "Erika?" He said. She must have gone inside, he thought. He got up, threw on a tank top and shorts, and went inside.  
  
The Cohens were sitting inside, watching Erika kill Seth in DDR. "You need to get in shape," she said. "This is a hard song!" Seth said. "It's only 2/10 feet and its 130 BPM." They all turned around to see Ryan there. "You're awake!" Kirsten said. Ryan sat down. "Hey Ryan! You're just in time to see Sandy try!" Erika said. He let out a little chuckle. Erika always made him laugh, just like Seth.  
  
Sandy wasn't bad. He beat a song on 5/10 feet, but that was only because of the speed. The speed was 190 BPM. Erika went by herself using two pads. She did a song that was 9/10 feet and 195 BPM. She got an AA ranking. "Nice job," Ryan said. "You're starting to look pale again. Do you need medication?" Kirsten asked. Ryan nodded. Kirsten was in shock. She usually forced him to take medication. But things have changed since Erika got here. A lot of things. 


	14. The Nightmares Part 2

A/N: This chapter is based on the nightmare Ryan has constantly.  
  
Ryan's POV  
  
Where am I? I'm not in Chino. This place is too nice. There's a view of the ocean, people on surfboards, skateboards and couples making out. There are never couples making out in Chino. Wherever I am, I could like it.  
  
Who is that? Someone is walking toward me. It's a girl. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. "Who are you?" she asked. How should I respond to her? "Whoever you want me to be." Wow that was stupid. "Are you my neighbor's cousin from Boston?" she asked. Who are her neighbors? Who is she? Why is she talking to me? "Uh, yeah. I guess so." "Cool. Are you going to the party tonight?" A party? What kind of party? "Where is it?" She laughed. "Meet me here at 9pm," she said. What time is it now? Good thing I have a watch on. It's 8:30pm. "Why don't we just go now?" I asked. "OK. We'll go now. Whatever you want," she said.  
  
The party is really different than the ones in Chino. In Chino, there are fights, drinking, drugs and cops. Here, there is drinking and drugs. "Welcome to Newport Beach." A kid with black hair was talking to me. "He's not your cousin?" The girl asked. The boy shook his head. "I've seen him before. What's your name?" The boy asked. "Ryan. Ryan Atwood." I was honest. Wow. That's a first. "Cool." The girl said. "Who are you guys?" I asked. They looked at each other and walked away. Great. I'm alone in an apparently rich community. Where's Trey? Where is everyone? Who the hell are these people?  
  
The lights are out. Everyone is screaming and panicking. The lights turn back on. Did someone just scream? It's that girl who bought me here. She's still screaming. When I looked at her, she was covered in blood. "Help! Help! He's losing blood!" She was holding a blonde boy who looked the same age as her. He's bleeding from his stomach. He was stabbed. I looked at the wall. There was blood writing on it. "Look!" I shouted. Everyone looked at the wall. It said THREE DOWN, MORE TO GO. PLENTLY LEFT, ENJOY THE SHOW. ~Mystery~ "No! He's gonna kill us all!" Someone shouted. It was the black haired kid. This kid looked familiar. Do I know him? Do I have amnesia? I'm crying. Why am I crying? I DON'T KNOW HIM! I got down on my knees. Why is he dead? Who is mystery and why am I crying?  
  
I ran out of the house. When I got outside, cops were coming. I fled before they saw me. I can't face cops. Cops fucking hate me. They want me dead.  
  
I decided to go to a house. It was a big house. I rang the doorbell. "Hello Ryan," the man said. "How do you know me?" Who the hell is he? "I'm your attorney, remember?" I don't have a fucking attorney! "Uh yeah. I remember now," I said. "Come in. You can sleep in the guest bedroom," he said. As he was about to show me upstairs, a woman ran in. "Where's our son?" she screamed. "I don't know. Calm down," the man said. Wait. These people look like the black haired kid I saw. "Does your son have black, curly hair?" I asked. "You know where our son is?" the man said. I nodded. "Where is he?" the woman asked. "He was at a party. A girl, your neighbor, dragged me there. But there's been an accident," I said. "What happened!?" My attorney demanded. "The lights went out and when they turned back on, a kid, about 16 or 17 was on the floor. Your neighbor was holding him. He was stabbed in the stomach. There was writing on the wall. It said THREE DOWN, MORE TO GO. PLENTLY LEFT, ENJOY THE SHOW. Someone named Mystery wrote it." They were sobbing. "What did the kid look like that was stabbed?" The man asked. "He had blonde hair, kinda tall and that was all I could see." "Oh not him. Not him to," the man said. Who were they talking about? "You see Ryan, Mystery is a killer. He is targeting certain kids, kids he knows. He was put in a mental hospital, but he broke out. He blew up the hospital and the prison next to it. He killed 2 other people so far. A girl with blonde hair that my son dated and a girl with black hair that my son was dating when she was murdered. Three down. He's going after my son. We have to find him!"  
  
I ran out of the house. Is this really happening. I'll take a walk. Yeah. That's a good idea. Walks are nice. I'll go to the beach for a walk. The beach is nice. Who is that? It's the girl I met before. "Hey!" She said. She came over to me. "Hey," I said. Someone was coming up behind her. "WATCH OUT!" I wasn't quick enough. He shot her. "Help! She's dying! You can't leave me! You're my only friend! I love you!" What? I LOVE her? Oh god. She's bleeding badly. The cops came in about 20 seconds. "Son. What the hell happened?" An officer asked me. "She was shot. The killer. It was Mystery. I saw his face! I know who he is!" I know who the killer is. The picture of his smiling face will not leave my head.  
  
I got up off the ground. They asked me if I wanted to go in the ambulance. I said no. What's that? There's something in the sand. A letter! The cops are still here. "Wait! There's a letter from him! It's written in the sand!" They came running over. FOUR DOWN, GETTING WORRIED? I WANTED TO SCARE YOU, SO I HURRIED. ~Mystery~ "Get a detective here," the cop said. Will she live? Oh God, let her live! A cop is coming towards me. "Son, can you come with us? We need you to identify the person," the cop said. I shuddered. I hate fucking cops. They should be in jail. They break more laws than we do.  
  
I went to the police station. "Tell us everything you remember about the man," the cop said. "He had black hair, an evil smile, white skin and the initials O.T. where on his shirt. I don't know if that means anything. Also, the girl mouthed a word. It sounded like Oliver. I don't know though," I said. They are letting me go. Thank God.  
  
When I went back to the house, the door was open. "Hello?" No one's here. What the hell is that smell? It's coming from the kitchen. I walked toward the kitchen. There was blood on the floor. The black haired kid is dying. "Help," he said. He pointed to the wall. There's writing on it. FIVE GONE, BYE TO ALL. KILLINGS BEEN FUN, I HAD A BALL. Under the writing, the killer is there. He's dead.  
  
I grabbed the phone and called the cops. They came over. He didn't make it. His parents are dead, the girl is dead, the other kid is dead and two other girls are dead. But the killer is also dead. "Son, do you know about the other killing earlier this night involving a blonde haired boy?" I nodded. "There was a bomb in there. The cops are dead, the paramedics are dead and all of the kids are dead. Did you know any of them?" I shook my head no. "There are two more bodies in here!" I ran inside. My attorney's dead and so is his wife. I didn't know them. Why am I crying?  
  
Ryan woke up and Erika was sitting over him. She was staring at him. "I need to get ready. Tell Sandy and Kirsten to call Marissa, Sim, Luke, Anna, and Summer and get them over here NOW!" Erika went inside. Ryan knew what was going to happen, and he is going to stop it. 


	15. We Have To Run

When Ryan got into the house, Summer, Marissa, Luke, Anna, Seth, Sim, Erika, the Cohens and everyone's parents were there. "As some of you know, I've been having nightmares recently. Actually, I had them in Chino. It's the same one over and over again," Ryan said. He explained his dream exactly as it happened.  
  
They were in shock. He looked at Marissa. "That's why I didn't trust Oliver. I've been dreaming that he kills all of us even in CHINO Marissa! CHINO!" Ryan was screaming. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scream. But we ALL have to be careful. I don't know how many people died. All I know is that Anna, Summer, Luke, Marissa, Seth, and the Cohens died, most likely in that order. We need to ban together," Ryan said. Sim stood up. "What the fuck does this have to do with me?" He screamed. Ryan went over to him and pushed him into a wall. "I don't know. MAYBE THAT YOUR AUNT, UNCLE AND COUSINS MIGHT DIE!" Ryan screamed. Jimmy and Sandy went over to him and pulled him back. "Calm down Ryan. We trust you. We need to ban together," Sandy said. Ryan calmed down, but was still furious at Sim. Ryan saw Erika grab his hand. Ryan turned away in disgust. "We need a place to hide. Somewhere he's never been before." They all looked at the Sterns. "Our house can't fit all of you people," Anna said. They all turned to the Wards. "Fine. If it will keep us alive. Get your stuff. DO NOT go anywhere alone," Luke said.  
  
Twenty minutes later, all of them were at the Wards. "Where's Anna?" Ryan asked. He looked at her parents. "She was right behind us," Mr. Stern said. Just then, something was thrown out of the bush. Seth ran over to it. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Seth fell to his knees. Ryan ran over. It was Anna. She was dead. "WE HAVE TO MOVE!" Ryan said. They all got into there cars, but Seth stayed there. "COME ONE SETH!" Ryan ran out of the car and grabbed Seth.  
  
Everyone in the Cohen car was quiet except Seth, who was weeping. Ryan looked at him. "Did you see a note of any sort?" Seth nodded. "What did it say?" Ryan asked. Seth handed him a piece of paper. HEY GUYS! I'M BACK! ONE DOWN, SAY GOOD-BYE, THAT WAS THE END, OF HER LIFE! ~Mystery~ "It is Oliver!" Ryan screamed. Sandy stopped the car. "WHAT?" Kirsten said. "It is Oliver! Remember? My dream said that a man named Mystery did all the killings! This note's from him! Oliver is Mystery!" Ryan was screaming.  
  
Everyone got out of there cars. "Why did you stop?" Luke asked. "There was a note that Seth picked up. It's from Mystery! Oliver's Mystery!" Ryan said. "Get back in your cars! We're going to the police station!" Sandy said. They all got back into there cars, and headed to the police station.  
  
Ryan ran in first. "Where's Detective Brown?" He asked. "Who are you?" the officer asked. "I was one of the people who saw the bombings! I KNOW WHO DID IT AND HE ATTACKED AGAIN!" The entire police station looked up. The rest of them came in. "He attacked again?" the officer asked. Ryan nodded. "What did he do?" the officer asked. "GET ME DETECTIVE BROWN!" Ryan screamed. "RYAN! CALM DOWN!" Seth grabbed him. "Jesus fucking Christ! Calm down! It's not like your best friend is dead! MINE IS!" Seth screamed. He fell down and started crying again. "What did he do?" the cop asked. "I don't know. But he killed a girl. The body is by the Wards' house. GET IT!" Ryan screamed. 10 Cops ran out of the station. "That's better. Now. Get me Detective Brown before I have to get him myself and believe me. It won't be pretty," Ryan said. "Detective Brown come here please," the officer said into the phone.  
  
Detective Brown came out. "Hello Mr. Atwood," Detective Brown said. "He attacked again. He killed a girl," Ryan said. Seth passed out. Marissa caught him. Detective Brown looked at Seth. "Was he close to her?" he asked. "She was his best friend," Ryan said. "RYAN!" Marissa screamed. Ryan went over to her. "Look!" she said. Ryan looked at his leg. There was needle in it. Oliver snuck it in him when he ran over. "GET A FUCKING AMBULANCE NOW!" Ryan screamed. He was going to make it. He wasn't losing his brother. Seth is going to live. He is going to live a happy, healthy life. Seth won't die, Ryan thought to himself, I won't let him. 


	16. The Premonitions

"Move out of the way!" There was chaos as Seth was bought into the emergency room. "MOVE!" The doctor said. Ryan was next to him. "Hold on man. Your gonna live," Ryan kept telling him. When they reached the doors, they pushed Ryan back. "You're going to have to wait here. No one beyond this point," the doctor said. Ryan was about to fight when Summer stopped him. "Don't," she said. Ryan backed down as he watched the doctors wheel Seth away.  
  
Everyone was in the waiting room. They were all talking about the good times they had with Seth and Anna. "I remember when Seth was in Kindergarten, he wanted a puppy. So we bought him a stuffed one. He started crying. We told him that if he took care of the puppy, we would buy him a real one. So, he took care of the puppy. He even named it," Kirsten said. "What did he name it?" Summer asked. "I don't remember. Sandy?" Kirsten asked. Sandy shook his head no. "But I remember that it began with an O," Sandy said. Ryan looked up. "Oliver?" He asked. "Yea! It was Ol-iv-er... OH GOD!" Kirsten was crying. Ryan went over to Summer. "Can I borrow your phone?" Ryan asked. Summer gave it to him.  
  
"Hello? Is Detective Brown there?" Ryan asked. "Who's calling?" the officer asked. "Ryan Atwood." "Hold on," the cop said. "Hello this is Detective Brown." "Hey Detective Brown. This is Ryan Atwood," he said. "Oh hi Ryan. Look. We found Anna. We took her body to the coroner's to be examined," Brown said. "Look. Something weird is going on. Remember I told you that I had dreams about the killer before I knew him?" Ryan asked. "Um... Yeah! I remember," Brown said. "Well someone else had something like that. You remember Seth right?" Ryan asked. "Yeah. He's the kid the paramedics rushed out of here. He had a dream like you?" Brown asked. "No. But when he was about 5 or 6, he got a stuffed dog and named it Oliver," Ryan said. "OK. Ask anyone else if they had anything like that happen. Call me back if anyone else did," Brown said. Ryan hung up.  
  
They were all laughing. "What's so funny?" Ryan asked. "Marissa just told us about your fear of heights," Luke said. Ryan shot her a look. "I need to talk to you guys." Everyone stopped laughing. "As you know, I had dreams about Oliver and Seth named his stuffed dog Oliver." He looked at Sandy and Kirsten. "Did you get him a real dog?" He asked them. "Yes," Sandy said. "Was that dog also named Oliver?" Sandy looked down and nodded. "He was a violent dog. He would bite people and other dogs. We took him to the pound and had him put to sleep," Sandy said. "OK. I'm gonna get Detective Brown on the phone. If any of you had something like that happen, tell him." Ryan took out Summer's phone. Luckily, Brown gave him the number to his office. "Hey Ryan! Back so soon?" Brown asked. "How did you know it was me?" Ryan asked. "I know everything," he said. "Look. I'm gonna put everyone on the phone. They are gonna tell you if they had anything like a premonition. OK?" Ryan asked. "Fine," Brown said. He gave the phone to Sandy.  
  
"Hi. I'm Sandy Cohen," Sandy said. "Hello Mr. Cohen. Did you have anything like a premonition?" Brown asked. "No. But my son Seth did. You see, he wanted a dog when he was in Kindergarten. We bought him a stuffed one and he named it Oliver. He took such good care of the dog that we bought him a real one. He named that one Oliver. The dog was vicious. It would bite people and other dogs. We took it to the pound and put it to sleep," Sandy said. "Thank you Mr. Cohen that helped a lot. You can put the next person on. "Give me the phone," Kirsten said.  
  
"Hello Detective Brown. My name is Kirsten Cohen. You just spoke to my husband," Kirsten said. "OK Mrs. Cohen. What happened?" Brown asked. "Well, Seth made a new friend named Oliver Trask. He didn't seem like a bad kid. But the night after I met him, I had nightmares that we killed my family and everyone we knew. He put my son in a coma, but I don't remember how," Kirsten said. "Thank you Mrs. Cohen. Put the next person on," Brown said. Luke held his hand out.  
  
"My name is Luke Ward and let me say thank you for putting your time and effort into finding Oliver," Luke said. "You're welcome Mr. Ward. Did you know something bad was going to happen?" Brown asked. "Ever since Oliver came into our lives, I didn't trust him. I was with Ryan. We were the only two who knew something was wrong with him. Every time I saw him, I knew he was bad and mentally unstable," Luke said. "Thank you Mr. Ward. Put the next person on," Brown said. Summer grabbed the phone.  
  
"Hey Detective Brown. My name is Summer Roberts," Summer said. "Hello Ms. Roberts. Tell me everything that happened in your premonition or whatever," Brown said. "I didn't trust Oliver from the start, considering the fact that Marissa met him in therapy! Anyway, he was like, crazily obsessed with her and he almost blew his brains away because she didn't love him. Luckily, Ryan stopped him," Summer said. "Do you know what kind of gun it was?" Brown asked. "Yeah! It was a .45 I think. Yeah. That was it," Summer said. "Thank you Summer. Are you the last one?" Brown asked. "Anyone else need to go?" Summer asked. No one moved. "Yeah. I'm the last one. Ok! Bye!" Summer hung up.  
  
About 15 minutes later, the doctor came out. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cohen. My name is Dr. Brian. Can I speak to you two alone?" The doctor asked. Ryan stepped forward. "Sorry young man. You can't come," Dr. Brian said. Ryan looked at him. "If my brother's dying, I deserve to know," Ryan said. "Oh! I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know that you two were related!" Dr. Brian said. Ryan squinted at him. "Are you GAY?" Ryan asked. "Not now Ryan," Sandy said.  
  
They walked towards Seth's room. Before they reached his door, the doctor stopped. "Mr. Cohen is not doing to well. Whatever was injected into him, we have never seen before. He was put into a coma." Kirsten fainted. "Is she okay? Do you want me to get someone to put her into a bed?" Dr. Brian asked. "No. We'll put her in the chair next to Seth," Sandy said. Sandy lifted her up. "I'll be right back," Ryan said.  
  
Ryan went outside and took out the phone. "Nice to hear from you again Ryan," Brown said. "We had another premonition come true," Ryan said. "What happened. "Mrs. Kirsten Cohen's dream about her son being knocked into a coma came true," Ryan said. "OK. I'll right it down. Thanks Ryan," Brown said. He hung up and went back inside. He wasn't leaving Seth's side until Oliver was caught. 


	17. The Future and a Miracle

Five years later...  
  
Ryan was sleeping, even though he shouldn't be. He's already behind on his work, and sleeping in class doesn't help much. He heard a smack and shot up. "Mr. Atwood! Go to the office now!" His teacher screamed. Great, he thought, what did I do now?  
  
He went to the office and saw Marissa and Summer sitting there. "Hey Chino! Good thing you're here! We thought we were in trouble. Are we in trouble?" Summer asked, obviously nervous. Ryan shrugged. "I have no clue," he said. Just then, a woman called them. "Go in and see the headmaster," she said to them. They went in the office and saw Sandy, Kirsten and the headmaster sitting there. "Are we in trouble?" Ryan asked. "No. Should you be?" the headmaster asked. Ryan shook his head really quickly, which made the headmaster suspicious. Ryan always got in trouble. He was always playing pranks or getting into fights. The principal is clueless, Ryan thought, that I did the incident the other day. About two days ago, Ryan went into the boys' bathroom, put fake blood on the walls and wrote "FUCK THIS SCHOOL! EVERYONE WILL DIE!" The entire school went into lockdown, but nothing happened. The school has been really careful since though, so he didn't try anything else.  
  
"The Cohens have come here to talk to you. I'll leave now, by request," the headmaster said. He got up and walked out. Ryan turned to the Cohens. "Is everything ok?" he asked. Kirsten started crying. "What happened?" Marissa asked. "Seth's awake!" Sandy said. Ryan's eyes widened. His brother's awake. "Can we see him?" Ryan asked eagerly. Sandy nodded. Sandy, Kirsten, Marissa, Summer and Ryan went into the car and drove to the hospital.  
  
When they got there, Ryan ran out of the car. Marissa went to chase after him, but Summer held he back. "No. He should see Seth first," Summer said. Marissa nodded and Summer let her go, and the four of them slowly walked to Seth's room.  
  
When Ryan got to Seth's door, he froze. I can't do this, he thought. Yes. Yes he can. Ryan Atwood can do anything. He walked into Seth's room and couldn't believe it. Seth really was awake. He was watching T.V. "S-S- Seth?" Ryan said. Seth looked at him. "Wow. 5 years and there is STILL nothing on T.V." he said. Ryan went over and hugged him. "I can't believe you're awake!" Ryan said. He started crying. Seth pushed him away. "No crying," Seth said. Ryan stopped. "So what's up?" Seth asked. "Well. A lot," Ryan said. Seth motioned him to sit in the chair next to him. "I got plenty of time," Seth said. Ryan sat. "I have one big question," Seth said. Ryan looked at him. "Did you catch Oliver?" He asked. Ryan nodded. "How?" Seth asked. "Well. Did you even notice that I'm wearing a cast on my leg?" Ryan asked. Seth looked at his leg. "No! What happened?" He asked. This was going to take a while.  
  
"I did it about 8 days ago. I came to visit you like I do everyday," Ryan said. Seth smiled. "I know. I would hear you talking to me. I heard everything everyone said to me," Seth said. "Anyway. I came to visit you. I skipped a class, which I do often-"Ryan was cut off. "Where do you go?" Seth asked. "I go to the University of Phoenix," Ryan said. "Wow. That's far away," Seth said. "I know. But I don't care. Anyway, when I came into your room, Oliver was there. He was quiet and was staring at you, smiling. I went behind him and almost hit him, but he grabbed me. I hit him with the other hand, but he threw me out of the window. He fell out with me. I broke my leg, and he passed out. He broke a few ribs.  
  
"We got some information out of him. He wasn't the leader of the attacks. The leader was Theresa. That's right. Theresa. We found her, and she was arrested," Ryan said. "Theresa? I thought she died," Seth said. "She broke out before the explosion. Actually, she broke out an hour before the explosion," Ryan said. "Wow. I remember hearing a huge crash a while ago. It must have been the window," Seth said. Ryan nodded. "So what else has been going on?" Seth asked. "Well. I'm studying to be a detective. I was able to question Oliver and Theresa. They said it went over well, considering it was my first time," Ryan said. "So are you and Marissa dating again?" He asked. Ryan shook his head. "You're dating her," Ryan said. Seth shook his head. "I broke up with her before the coma, I think," Seth said confused. "So what else?" He asked. "Well, no one else died, which was strange. But when we questioned Oliver, he said he stopped after knocking you into the coma 'cause his plan was out of order.  
  
"We put him in jail about six days ago. When the guard went to check on him four days ago, he was dead. He stabbed himself with a knife. No one knows how it got there, but it did," Ryan said. "Wow. That sucks. Is Summer dating anyone?" Seth asked. Ryan shook his head. "She misses you to much," he said.  
  
Sandy, Kirsten, Marissa and Summer walked in. "Oh sweetie!" Kirsten said. She and Sandy ran over to Seth. "Hi guys," he said. They were in tears. "No crying in my room!" Seth said. Marissa went over and hugged him. "Hi Marissa," he said. She nodded. Summer went over and gave him a hug. "Thank God you're awake Cohen," she said. "Thanks Summer," Seth said. He looked around. "Where's Luke?" Seth asked. "Luke went to NYU. We called him. He's coming back as soon as he can," Kirsten said. Seth started crying. "What's wrong?" Sandy asked. "I miss Anna. When I was in the coma, I talked to her. We were together. We were talking about what was going on. I still feel her. She's inside of me. I can feel it," he said. Ryan went over to him. "No crying in your room remember?" Ryan said. Seth smiled. "Of course you feel her. We all feel her. When we feel a breeze on a windless day, we know its her. We know that she's watching over us, protecting us. Like she protected you," Ryan said. Seth smiled.  
  
The nurse came in. "Mr. and Mrs. Cohen?" she said. "Yes?" Sandy said. "Come with me for a minute," she said. Sandy, Kirsten and Ryan went outside. "What is it?" Ryan asked. "I have excellent news. You can take him home today. We tested him and he's fine," the nurse said. "I'll go tell him. You guys fill out the papers," Ryan said.  
  
He went back inside. "Is everything ok?" Marissa said. Ryan looked at Seth and smiled. "You're going home," he said. Seth smiled. Ryan was so happy. His brother was coming back home.  
  
Seth was in shock at how much Newport changed. New stores, new people, new buildings and new attitudes. He had learned about Ryan's tricks. "When did you become such a prankster?" Seth asked. "Since you went into a coma," Ryan said.  
  
When they got back to the house, Seth learned that not much changed. Ryan's poolhouse was almost the same. There was a picture of him and Seth that he remembered not being there. It was the two of them on Ryan's bike. Ryan was sitting down and Seth was standing behind on the pegs.  
  
Seth went back into his old room and saw that two things were different. One, that the picture in the poolhouse of him and Ryan was also in his room and so was a picture of him in the coma. Also, there was a picture of Oliver. Seth flinched. Ryan put his hand on his shoulder. "Calm down. We put it here as sort of a memorial. He might have done horrible things, but he's still a person. We thought it was the perfect place to put it," Ryan said. Seth nodded. "I'm hungry," Seth said. "Let's play PS2 and eat," Ryan said. Seth nodded and ran downstairs to the PS2. He'll never change, Ryan thought.  
  
When they went inside, Seth saw someone sitting there. "Who are you?" Seth asked. She looked at him. "Seth?" she asked. "Erika?" Seth asked. "Oh my God. You're awake!" She ran over and hugged him. "How tall are you?" Seth asked. "5ft 10!" she said. "You've obviously changed," he said. "Yeah well. After you went into a coma, everyone became depressed. I had to become cheery to make everyone happy, so I did. I got people to laugh. They said that I reminded them of you. That made me feel good," Erika said. "So when did you graduate?" Seth asked. "I graduated from Harbor in 2004 and I graduated from Yale in 2006," Erika said. "You went to YALE?" Seth said. Erika nodded. "I got a scholarship. I was doing so well, that I graduated in less than 2 years. You wanna see my diploma?" Erika asked. She got up and went upstairs. "She went to YALE?" Seth asked, still in shock. Ryan nodded. "She was offered two scholarships. One for her grades, and one for sports," Ryan said. "Wow," Seth said. Erika came back down and gave her diploma to Seth. "You really did graduate," Seth said. Erika smiled. "So what was your major?" Seth asked. "Can't you read?" Erika said. Seth looked at the diploma. "No. I can't really read to well yet," he said. "Oh! I'm sorry! I'm a lawyer," Erika said. "Jesus Christ. I'm gonna be the fat guy who has no wife or job and sits around all day drinking beer," Seth said. "No. You can major in one of my least favorite things," Erika said. "What's that?" Seth asked. "Foreign Affairs and Economics," she said.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry it ended like that. But I'm writing a few more if you want to read those! Thanx for reading! I might even write a sequel. And in case your wondering, when I said that Seth could major in Foreign Affairs and Economics, its sort of an inside joke cause Ben McKenzie majored in that at the University of Virginia. 


End file.
